


Don't Forget Us

by LostInQueue



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, F/M, Fluff, HEA, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Mild Smut, Snow, Sorry this made me cry, Soulmates, being there for each other, but in a good way, love runs deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: Clyde had the perfect plan.She loved the snow, loved it all her life. He'd remembered all the times they'd play as kids, the way she'd try to catch falling snow flakes on her tongue or the savage snowball fights, but most of all they way she'd light up when a single flake would fall. He'd dreamed about asking her every day since they started dating, wanting to keep that joy with them together forever.He imagined how her face would glow, the way she'd smile...the way it would feel to put it on her finger, and yes he practiced holding it between his fingers to do so. His girl would be so happy... and so he waited for the next season to ask.





	Don't Forget Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts).

> HUGE Thank you to TazWren and The Thirst Planners for all of their work on getting this project together. We often forget ourselves when we're giving to others and it's super important to remember this fantastic group of talented, wonderful people in The Thirst Order. 
> 
> Taz also gave her time to make this AMAZING mood board. It's FANTASTIC!!! <3 <3 
> 
> ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~
> 
> To Heathyr
> 
> ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~
> 
> Sooooo, surprise! I was your Secret Santa! 
> 
> I hope this story finds you well, I couldn't quite keep my inner crylo/cryber quiet, but in the things I've learned from you in the past few months, that's okay. You're truly an inspiration to the fandom and your creativity knows no limits. <3 
> 
> I warmly wish you the merriest of moments my friend <3

[ ](https://ibb.co/yVJW3kD)

. . .  
The Day Before  
. . . 

_ “Ah! Yes!” his girl shouted. She’d always been loud since she came home, always willing to tell him just how good he was, how much she enjoyed him. _

_ He’d loved how experimentative she’d become, how willing she was to take the lead… He loved her for more than just her body, or how she’d open herself to him. Clyde loved her for who she was. He’d only known Rey, well, nearly all her life. _

_ Destiny, he remembered her granma say. It’d been written in the stars, the two a them. There’d be no escaping each other, no lost love, no heart ache, but that wasn’t what drove him to need her so. Clyde needed Rey just as Rey needed Clyde. They were the yin and yang, the complements to the other one had been missing. _

_ Rey knew to a point how much he’d needed her, promising him she’d be lost without him at every chance she’d get… Clyde was almost certain it wasn’t true. His girl could have anyone – anyone in the entire world, but the fact that she’d picked him, damn well confused him. The very fact didn’t matter now, not at all. _

_ Now? Now he’d rubbed her sensitive nub with his amputated arm in that deliciously slow motion she’d cried out for when he’d been well-minded enough to crave her. The moment he did, he opened a whole creative world, one burning his biceps in such a way he’d considered as a method to strengthen his lacking arm. She’d come so many times since they’d been home, since he’d given in, and ever since he felt like more. _

_ Rey’d been beneath him, his knees on either side of her pinning her legs closed while he ground against her. _

_ “Clyde!” he’d heard her scream, clawing at his torso to let her free. His length settled between them, hard as a rock. _

_ He’d whispered beautiful things to her, repeating himself over again, louder this time, as he barreled into her soaked entrance. Clyde hissed as she did when she swallowed him whole. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his torso, her breath hot on his skin, her shining eyes sparkling the moment he’d bottomed out. Clyde couldn’t help the look he’d given her. One purely on a deeper level, one of unconditional love and admiration, he could have asked her then but his plans to make their moment special would be undone. He wouldn’t have the same effect, at least that’s what he told himself, and so he looked past his mounted reflection finding no falling snow and prayed for it. _

_ He prayed as hard as he’d stroked her. His length leaving her only to be encased in her sweet heat again and again. _

_ “I love ya, darlin’,” he huffed, trying to keep it together, pounding her as if their lives depended on it. His life surely felt as though it did, still hyper aware of the ring he’d purchased sitting in a sack behind a picture in his wallet. He’d been desperate to offer his hand in marriage to her since they started dating. Being with her and only her on the regular had been enough of a reason to ask, and yet, he didn’t. _

_ Clyde had a plan, he thought. _

_ He’d driven into her again and again until her body visibly shook and her screams had quieted down to a silent one, knowing full well he could lead him over the edge now and did. _

_ “Rey,” he moaned, emptying himself inside her. “I swear on all things everywhere, I’ll love ya until the day I die.” _

_ Her voice wavered, offering her to man the same wonderful song. It had been just as soft as the one he’d promised, but also just as giving. _  
_  
_Clyde knew she loved him and that would never change. 

. . .

Clyde had never expected himself here. Not for _ her _ at least. Him and Rey were supposta take on life together. She’s supposta live a happy life together, far from pain and suffering and yet Clyde finds himself sitting in a hospital waiting room filled with the injured from this morning’s horrendous accident, smearing speculation throughout their broadcast. 

Closed captioning stalled and sped up to the point where he’d just about given up on it altogether. At the very least he understood it was a jackknifed tractor trailer that caused her bus to roll off the road and down into a ravine during the evening commute. There had been a possibility of snow, one he’d hoped for but it never came. Instead they claimed the driver hit black ice… and the… well the… the bus rolled with the love of his life inside.

Too many had been lost, others had been lucky to get out alive with mere scratches… Here in the waiting room he’d been told nothing. Other families paced around, fading away from him as they found out their news. His ears would ring while he tried prayin to momma. He needed a sign, something to tell him his girl was alright and that he could care for her at home. 

“Family of Johnson?” a small nurse with a clipboard clutched to her chest, looked around the room at the leftover stragglers in limbo. 

For years he’d just thought of her as his. She didn’t hold a last name different from his, she was just his, so the mention of Johnson hit him hard. 

“Um, sorry ma’am,” he nodded, his lips sealed after that with nerves. Clyde stood at full height trying not to crumble back down to the floor. 

The woman seemed to nod hesitantly as there had been a lot of that this evening.

“Right this way please.”

Clyde’s steps after her felt both heavy and loud, the only thing he could tell himself was that if he were moving, she must be okay. 

She’s okay, she’s okay… he repeated to himself. 

Rey had been at the very end of the hallway, back by the windows. He’d looked out past the parking down to the street lamps noticing the change in weather. 

His lips quivered when he’d realized it started to snow. This was supposed to be their night! 

They could have been at home. She coulda been snuggled up as they always were and he coulda asked her. Her face would have lit up n she woulda given one of those smiles she gave when she was at her happiest. She…

The nurse guided him into her room and there she lay, a bruise on her head, some minor scratches, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Clyde hung in the doorway while she slept trying his best to listen to what the nurse had been saying but nothing registered. She was alive! 

When the nerve snapped back into him he’d run to her side, startling her awake. 

“Rey! Rey…” he whined, his hand trying his best to gather hers to bring to his lips. He’d never been a crying man, but this night had pushed him far past all of his boundaries. Stress rose high drowning all else. H couldn’t hear how the nurse warned him, he couldn’t know any better… he’d kissed her hand awakening her from her comatose state. He’d lunged in to hug her, nuzzling his nose just behind her ear as she liked only to feel her struggling against him.

“Help!” she croaked, then sobbed, pushing him away from her. 

Clyde had flew back wondering if he’d hurt her, boy he could not live with himself if he did! 

“What? Sweetheart what did I do? I didn’t hurt ya none did I?” his words rushed from his mouth. 

He’d seen it abroad, what these types of traumas did to people. His girl, the love of his life… she… she didn’t know him…

Clyde dropped to his knees like he’d been shot by the two cannons in her eyes, being so scared of him. He didn’t register the pain in his knees or how they crunched when he landed on the cold floor. 

“I tried to tell you,” the woman’s voice floated through the clouds thickening his thoughts. “She has amnesia. Ms. Johnson doesn’t know who she is…”

. . . 

Clyde shut down, his life along with it, spending the next three days by her side there. Their eyes tentatively meeting every so often. She hadn’t asked him to leave which he was thankful for, but she still looked at him like a stranger. Their lives flashed before his eyes each time she looked away. Never in his life did he think he could lose her. 

Rey didn’t have family. Her gran passed a few years back. The nurse addressed him in a concerned manner asking if she did have anyone besides him that she had the chance of remembering. That stung. 

But it was for Rey…

“Yes ma’am, my brother Jimmy n sister Millie,” he nodded. “They’re on their way over. Rey n me, we spent our whole lives together, since we were kids. She’s my girl. Been mine,” he sniffled, “since we got home from the army. Ain’t nobody knows her the way I do.”

The woman nodded looking back at Rey who’d been getting ready to be discharged. 

“It won’t be easy,” she said. “Most patients that have gone through amnesia have a chance of regaining some of their memory…”

Clyde’s lips parted nearly ready to capture the woman in a thankful hug. 

“But it takes time,” she continued. “Everyone is different. I can’t give you a timeline but you’ve been consistently here when no one else had been and that’s exactly what she needs right now.”

Clyde could only feel the sway of his hair when he nodded.

Someone else could see that he was what she needed.

. . . 

Six Months Later

. . . 

Clyde would never give up on his girl, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t giving up on himself. The nurse said it would take time, how much time is _ time _?

Jimmy and Millie has since gone and he was left alone in the kitchen losing himself again. He couldn’t believe he might not know Rey like he once did. That she could truly be lost… but what if she was. What if she never came back?

Clyde began to weep at the thought, his body shaking while his release hit.

Her voice was soft, like that of a child’s and somehow he heard her over his release. 

“Clyde?” she asked. 

He’d dashed his tears away, trying to gather himself before she sees him but it’s no use. She’d seen him a mess since she’d woken up. It wasn’t about to change now. 

“Are you okay?” she asked just as softly. 

“As okay as I can be,” he paused, “can I get you something? Coffee?”

He’d looked over her, nothing quite as out of place as her hair, she never did like to dry it before she slept. The only thing he could see was a small black album Millie got him for high school graduation. He didn’t use it for that though. Inside were pictures of them. He’d known her to study it, trying to bridge it back to the story of her life, or so he thought. 

“Oh, no...I…” she stared at him trying to gauge if she should even ask. “I was hoping you could tell me our story. I - I look at these pictures and they, well they only tell me so much. I was just hopin’ ya might be able ta tell me more.”

Clyde simply nodded asking her where she wanted to sit. She seemed to take to the couch but didn’t want to lead her anywhere. If she felt comfortable at the table with him, he’d sit there all night long. 

In the end, she did offer the couch. Walking with her back to it brought back memories, so many he couldn’t barely count or see them all. Instead he focused on her closeness. He’d begged to be this close, closer… he’d wanted to hold her… kiss her… but this has been the closest he’d been for the past six months and wouldn’t jeopardize that, not now…

He’d watched her settle into his spot and he let her, not that he'd ever tell her different, but it was certainly nice to give her something, anything, even if she didn’t realize he had.

“Well,” Clyde reached for the book, starting from the first page.

He hadn’t kept it in order. The point of the album was to be a pocket, keeping things that meant the world to him as he’d received them, and so the first picture had been of him in uniform, the sun rising behind him on a tarmac. 

“We’d known each other all our lives. Did everything together, as friends,” he clarified. “Until I went into the service. This picture was taken when I was sent off to Iraq.”

He watched her while she studied it.

“You’d been hopin’ I never got called but when I did ya were so mad ya ran into town. I chased ya, but you were so fast then. Fastest of the foura us. I’d only reached ya to find ya with yer recruitment papers in hand. Ya, ya shoved it in my face n shoved me so hard I could feel it for weeks.”

Her eyes grew wide, amazed that she’d done such a thing, he thought at least.

“If you go, I go! Ya yelled. Ya were so mad you left it with me. I had to bring it back to your place that night. Ya wouldn’t open the door. Told me to put it in yer mailbox. I missed my checkin cause of that. Got hell for it…”

Her questions were cautious, her body language changed, he watched her pull her knees to her chest like she would when she was a kid. Rey used to do that when she was deep in thought, that he knew, and so he waited. 

“Why? How did ya miss it?” she asked.

“Well, see, I stayed outside yer door well into the night. Ya wouldn’t let me in, only talked through the door,” he answered.

Rey thumbed over his picture, carefully drawing the stump of her nail along his cheek as if she could remember who he was to her back then. 

“What did we talk about?”

“Oh ya know, our childhood, wonderin how we got here, ready ta serve our country n ya broke down. Told me ya loved me,” he swallowed. “Ya didn’t even let me see ya when ya said it, er hold ya. Ya let the night take ya n I had ta get ta check in by dawn the latest, see...” Clyde worked his jaw, his eyes moistened by retelling it. “I guess I’ll never know why ya done didn’t tell me before I signed up… it had been the only thing I could see myself doin’ with the rest of my life. Didn’t dare think someone like yerself would wanna man round here, ‘specially not me.”

Rey’s brow furrows at that, “Did I have a reason ta not ta?”

“Well, no... not with me I guess. Some people’s just lookin for more, see. They don’t care much about stayin’ round here. But not me, this is my home, n my family’s here. Call me stubborn but I don’t see why anyone would want ta leave.”

Rey smiled softly at that. “You said I used to live here?”

“Well yeah, darlin...” he saw the way she’d gone sort of cross eyed when he called her that. “Ya, ya lived in a single wide with your gran, but you’ve been here with me fer the last year.”

Rey looked as though she was trying to understand how that happened.

“Ya, ya don’t remember any of it, do ya Rey?” Clyde tried to hide the pain in his voice. “Rey, we, we’ve been dating for a year and a half. I... I was fixin ta ask you to marry me. Ya’d been there for me in so many ways, darlin’,” he watched Rey perk up again at that word in particular. “Rey,” he couldn’t help himself now. He’d reached for her hand with his own, holding it gently as if she could disappear, “I love ya, more than life itself. Ya were the fiercest woman I’d ever met, strong, brave, sweet… the most beautiful,” he sniffed. “When we were growin’ up ya had this way aboutcha that made people want to be better than themselves. Ya just inspired people - me to do better n I never, I know I never told ya. Ya were younger than me by nine whole years, I couldn’t be thinkin’ aboutcha like that. But…”

“But ya did?” she whispered.

He nodded. “When we were kids we’d go explore the woods or go swimmin’ or fishin’, ya were up for anything ‘cept the women things. Cookin’ wasn’t for ya. Ya just didn’t wanna be cooped up in the house when there was so much ta do. I’m pretty much sure ya’d live offa cereal if given the chance.”

She chuckled at that. “I do like cereal,” she added.

Clyde agreed telling her about different brands she’d enjoyed, that is until she got into omelets. Soon he’d found himself making a couple with her to prove his point.

“Alright, alright,” she said as finished her last bite, “These are amazing. I must say,” Rey helped him clear his plate and cleaned the mess. “How’d you learn that by the way?”

“Jimmy, it was the day ya slipped and fell on the lake. Ya coulda died. Ya wouldn’t stop shakin’ er nothin’. Ya’d stayed the night, sat in the shower for mosta it. Momma’d still been alive n cooked all typesa things fer ya n cheese omelets were yer go to. It just became yer thing.”

“So, how’d I become yer thing?” she asked curious as ever, her eyes shining like they did that night.

“Darlin’ you were never _ my thing _.” At The sound of her protesting with her own set of questions, he clarified, “I never saw ya as a thing,” he shook his head, continuing, “We saw each other again within a year of my post. It’s how I - well when I… when I…” he eyed his missing hand. 

“I didn’t cause that,” she asked suddenly, her hand reached for his arm, “did I?”

“No! No, darlin’ ya didn’t. I was on patrol,” he shakes his head trying to ignore the pain there. “No, ya came in the extra unit in the medical ward looking for somethin’ and saw me. Ya - ya had to be physically retrained, shoutin’ about who ya were gonna kill on behalf of me,” Clyde smiled at the memory. “Ya really were somethin’ else.”

Rey’s movement was slight, her sadness evident when she asked why he’d kept her around, taking care of here all this time. 

“I love ya, Rey.” His heart hurt sayin’ it seein’ as it wasn’t gonna change anything. “I - I was fixin ta marry ya, had the ring soon after I’d been shipped off. I’d kept it with hope I’d come back n ya’d still want me. N while it didn’t really happen like that, ya still wanted me. Ya helped me through my PTSD n recovery,” he raised his handless arm, waving it beside him slightly. “I wanted ta ask at home during the first snow. Ya, ya love the snow, always have since I’ve known ya. Makes ya light and happy, happier than usual, ya see. The, well the night ya’d been in that accident, it snowed. Just a covering, just enough to have been perfect n, well ya woke up not knowin’ me… I thought, I thought I could help ya back, even if it never happened, I could stay in yer life n be someone ta ya again… even if it weren’t the way I wanted. I need ya Rey,” Clyde started to cry.

“I love you, Clyde,” Rey’d said a little louder than she meant to. 

His breath caught in his throat, a tear built at the corner of his eye, rolling down his cheek.

“How can ya love me?” He shook his head, “Ya don’t remember me darlin’.”

“But I do know ya. Maybe not the way ya remember, but you’ve been good to me, n I want the chance ta give that to ya Clyde. I want a life with ya even if it doesn’t snow when ya ask.” 

He could feel himself leaning towards her, scared for this, for possible rejection but there she was doing the same. Tentatively, he’d stopped, “please, darlin’,” his question quieted by the press of her lips to his. She’d kissed him the way she always would, deepening it in the same patterns she would back then. He wondered if he’d been dreaming it. 

He’d moaned into her mouth begging for a sign, anything… 

“Yes,” she sighed between breaths. “My answer, it’ll always be yes, Clyde. I’ve loved you for so long…”

“Say that again,” he breathed, his forearm resting against hers. 

Rey though, she wasn’t one for being told, that much he knew, and when she didn’t repeat herself, answering, “I -I remember us,” he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against his chest. He’d been a mess all this time and his girl remembered him. 

She remembered…because of him. 

He shuffled around pulling his wallet from his pocket and the ring he’d gotten her, simple and sweet, golden like her heart, out of his hiding place. 

He had to ask just to be absolutely sure. He cradled her against him instead of taking a knee, asking her, “Rey, darlin’ would you marry me?”

“Yes!” she cried, “Nothing would bring me a greater joy.”

His hand trembled as he slid her ring on her finger, happy as hell ever be now that their future solid because she remembers them.

“I love ya, Rey, forever. Now dontcha forget it.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I really appreciate you checking out my work! It really does mean the world to me. That being said, I’ve been working on an original A/B/O fic that was just recently signed on Dreame.com, called The Omega Witch.
> 
> This is a fantasy adventure story where werewolves need to find the trinity within themselves and match up with their mates to be truly balanced. 
> 
> All designations have three beings within them. Their werewolf form is built up of their human form, wolf form, and designation, regardless of Alpha, Beta or Omega. All three of these have to work in harmony to be able to harness the true form of their werewolf which is how they can find their mates as goddess Selene had initially created.
> 
> Except, one werewolf changes this, creating a raging ripple effect, making it nearly impossible to find their mates, sending their kind into devastation that can only be undone by one of Selene’s daughters, but she doesn't know it yet.
> 
> As much as I want to turn it into a Reylo, it is exclusively signed to them and writing a remix may break the clauses of said contract sooooo, a rewrite might not be in the wings for this.
> 
> If you’re interested, it can be found here: https://m.dreame.com/novel/rjZzFeKO5VfOuMsXbKHDMQ==.html  
It would be awesome if you could show your support and follow my page and story. I’d really appreciate it <3


End file.
